1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to food pan, trays and the like, and particularly to a condensation-free and bacteria-free pan system that prevents condensation and kills bacteria over a production line in the food and beverage industry.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, food preparation services and industries, such as restaurants, meat processing plants, and poultry processing plants, for example, have a problem with condensation forming on overhead pipes, concrete ceilings, drop-ceiling panels and the like during normal operation. This condensation is often contaminated (and must be assumed to be contaminated for safety and hygienic reasons) and will instantly contaminate any surface upon which it makes contact. Additionally, other debris may fall from overhead, potentially contaminating a food preparation area. Recently, state and federal food inspectors have required, in some applications, that stainless steel plates or pans be placed overhead in a food preparation area in order to prevent contaminated condensation from accumulating, or to prevent debris from falling on the food preparation areas. These steel plates or pans, however, do not prevent the condensation from forming, but merely catch already-formed condensation. In most applications, the use of such plates or pans will actually cause an increase in condensation formation. Thus, the use of such steel plates or pans in overhead-type ceiling arrangements is not sanitary.
Thus, a condensation-free and bacteria-free pan system solving the aforementioned problems is desired.